


Mistletoe

by artikgato



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip has never heard of the tradition of kissing under mistletoe. Originally posted on the LJ community deependstudios on 12/22/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Like so many of the bizarre situations Shotaro found himself in, this one started with some offhand comment from Akiko. An offhand comment that contained one singular thing that Philip had never heard of before, and was thus all but compelled to research it.   
  
"I just love the Christmas season! Decorating the tree, hanging lights, wrapping presents, baking cookies, kissing under mistletoe..."  
  
Naturally, Philip had never heard of mistletoe and felt it absolutely necessary to drop what he was doing to research it in the planetary bookshelves. Usually "drop what he was doing" was meant in the figurative sense and not in the literal one, but in this case he really did drop the string of hideously neon Christmas lights that he was helping hang, thus leaving Shotaro to scramble to catch the end or risk having the entire length of the lights be pulled down off of the wall.   
  
Shotaro still wasn't sure how the bookworm had managed to avoid the idea of mistletoe - he was  _seventeen freaking years old_. And even if his fifteen Christmases as a Sonozaki had been sheltered, surely he would have heard of mistletoe last year? If Shotaro recalled, he thought Philip had done a rather thorough and boring lookup on the holiday and all of its weird, weird practices and traditions. For days he'd been spouting increasingly more random facts at Shotaro and Akiko, like how Santa Claus was originally a patron saint of thieves and pawnbrokers, or how "Donder" and Blitzen meant Thunder and Lightning in German, or...  
  
But, regardless, Philip had managed to live through sixteen Christmases without ever stumbling across the concept of mistletoe. And, naturally, after reading up about it he wanted some to hang in the agency for the upcoming Christmas party, something that Akiko and, strangely, Terui actually agreed wholeheartedly with him on. Shotaro just sighed, and wondered how and _why_ he got stuck with "mistletoe fetching" duty. And so, he found himself driving all over Fuuto looking in every tree trying to find mistletoe, before giving up and driving to a store and just _buying_ some. They didn't have to know it was fake, after all...  
  
The party itself was actually a rather big success. Many of their former clients showed up, as well as well over half of the Fuuto police department and many of Shotaro's friends, as well. And everybody had a date to kiss under the damned mistletoe, it seemed. Everyone except for Shotaro, of course. And neither did Philip, a point which annoyed Shotaro more than his own lack of a date - for being so adamant about getting the stupid plant, he didn't even have someone to kiss! Or want one, so it seemed, after his initial brush with the stuff. Although it was amusing to look back on, having to explain to Philip that if the girl under the mistletoe with you was already taken, you don't actually kiss her on the lips. "Only if you really like the person," he'd said, and been met with almost adorable confusion. "But I like Aki-chan...", to which he'd had to sigh and just shake his head at his partner's complete lack of understanding. "Yes, but so does Terui. A lot more than you, I'd wager." All he'd had to do was gesture to the silver ring on her finger, and Philip had finally gotten the message.   
  
After that, he actually _avoided_ the mistletoe. And Shotaro, despite what most of the people at the party probably  _thought_ , wasn't exactly hanging around under the mistletoe waiting for girls to come to him, either. No, he actually stayed away from the spots under the mistletoe for most of the night, and if he did so happen to get caught underneath it, he made it a _point_  to be a gentleman, only kissing girls on the hand or the cheek if they or anyone pointed out the mistletoe.   
  
Apparently, this was a source of complete and utter shock on the parts of Queen and Elizabeth, both who had arrived with dates but had ditched them early on in favor or picking on Shotaro for most of the evening. Thus, when he bumped into Queen under the mistletoe and only kissed her on the hand, she and Elizabeth were both absolutely flabbergasted. At least they had the decency to pull him out of the main lobby where the party was happening to talk to him. Well, they had basically forcibly dragged him out and then cornered him, but at least they'd still had the decency to interrogate him away from the partygoers.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Queen had started, and was met with a sigh.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something is?" the detective replied.   
  
"It's just...lately you haven't been hitting on any of the girls in town," Queen started.  
  
"Us included!" Elizabeth chimed in.  
  
"Not that we really  _liked_  you constantly hitting on us or anything..." added Queen.  
  
"It's just weird how you stopped all of a sudden," Elizabeth continued.  
  
"And now this with the mistletoe, it's just too much!" Queen exclaimed.  
  
"Oh what, I can't be a gentleman one in a while?" Shotaro argued, a little hurt.  
  
"We're not saying that," Queen rebutted.  
  
"You didn't even  _try_  to say any of your weird pickup lines, or get any phone numbers, or anything like that. It's not like you," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Are you seeing someone?" Queen suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" Shotaro asked, trying to follow their train of thoughts and not being very successful. "No," he finally replied.  
  
"Is it some girl from another city?" Elizabeth asked, with a grin that said 'I completely ignored what you just said'.  
  
"No," Shotaro sighed. He liked Queen and Elizabeth, he really did, but they were beginning to wear down on his nerves...  
  
"Is it a guy then?!" Queen demanded.   
  
"No!" Shotaro replied.  
  
"It's Philip-kun, isn't it?" Elizabeth suddenly asked, voice a lot quieter than it had been. Both this fact and the actual question caught Shotaro off-guard, so he didn't answer immedately.  
  
"You did start acting like this right around the time he got back from overseas..." Queen was quick to add.  
  
"Yeah! This would explain a lot, wouldn't it, Queen?" Elizabeth asked. With an annoyed grumble, Shotaro just grabbed their shoulders and shoved past them.  
  
"It's not Philip," he answered, not looking back at them. It wasn't until he got back to the main party area, attempting to make a beeline for the drink station, that he realized his cheeks were burning. Grabbing a glass of punch, he found after a couple of sips that not only had someone spiked said punch (he fully suspected Makura and Jin), but he suddenly wasn't so fond of crowds. So he slipped out mostly undetected and headed for the back door of the Agency with a sigh.   
  
To his surprise he found Philip outside already, sitting on one side of the steps with his head leaned against one side of the railing, and a depressed, but contemplative, look on his face.  
  
"Yo," he greeted, sitting down next to his younger partner. When Philip merely looked at him and nodded in greeting, Shotaro knew something was up.  
  
"What's wrong, Philip?" he asked. Philip shook his head, looking back at whatever it was he was staring at in the distance.  
  
"Nothing," the bookworm replied. Shotaro frowned.  
  
"It's not nothing," Shotaro replied. "You wouldn't be out here in the cold if it was nothing." Philip sighed.  
  
"About what Queen and Elizabeth said earlier," he started, looking back over at Shotaro. " _Am_ I the reason you're not flirting around any more?"   
  
Shotaro didn't even  _know_  how to approach answering that question. Especially because of the fact that yes, actually, Philip was the reason. It just wasn't for the reason that he, or Queen, or Elizabeth, or any of them could have guessed. It was for a reason that Shotaro was even having trouble admitting to himself.  
  
"Those two are just rumormongerers, you know that," Shotaro finally answered, mentally patting himself on the back about answering without lying.  
  
"I know, but you really  _have_  been acting weird since I got back," Philip argued. "And it's not that you changed that much in the year I was gone, either."  
  
Shotaro didn't,  _couldn't_  answer, so Philip continued. "Are you not trying to get a girlfriend because you're worried about leaving me alone? Or are you worried about making me jealous?" he asked.   
  
"No," Shotaro replied, the honest truth. Philip sighed, shifting his vision upwards.  
  
There was silence for a second before he suddenly made a surprised noise. "Oh," he said, leaning out a bit and looking directly above them. "Mistletoe."  
  
"Eh?!" Shotaro demanded, leaning out to see that, indeed, there was mistletoe in the tree directly above them. Fuming, he folded his arms.  
  
"You mean to tell me there was mistletoe right outside the damned back door this whole time?! I looked all over the freaking city for it!" Shotaro grumbled, and Philip laughed, his laughter suddenly quieting as a contemplative look crossed his face.  
  
"We're under mistletoe, Shotaro," he said. "What should we do?" Shotaro suddenly blushed a little, redirecting his attention to his younger charge. If the lighting wan't playing tricks on Shotaro's eyes, it looked like Philip was blushing too, looking at him expectantly.   
  
Shotaro just chuckled.   
  
"You want to know what's been on my mind lately?" he asked. Philip nodded, and he smirked a little. "I'll show you." Raising his hands and placing them on Philip's shoulders, he leaned over, head tilted, and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling back and looking him directly in the face, somehow he managed to look serious despite feeling so incredibly nervous. Philip looked shocked, but Shotaro could tell that he understood, and there was a smile slowly forming on his face. No words were spoken - they didn't really need to be, not with the two of them. Philip met him halfway the second time, leaning in a little to meet his lips in what started out as a slow, tender kiss and escalated into a deep, passionate one. Shotaro found his hands slipping down to wrap around Philip's waist, felt Philip's arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.   
  
"So," Philip started, after the two had pulled away from eachother. "If you really like someone, _that's_  how you're supposed to kiss them under the mistletoe."   
  
"Yeah," Shotaro confirmed, glancing over at his partner. He was wearing the satisfied look he always got when he'd successfully completed a lookup. A smirk suddenly formed on Shotaro's lips. "And we were sitting under this mistletoe for a while before you noticed it, Philip, so you owe me another kiss~"  
  
Philip's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"That isn't how that works, Shotaro," he replied, even as Shotaro snaked an arm around his waist again, the other going behind his head.  
  
"It is now."


End file.
